Attraction
by shouldbeforbidden
Summary: After Ginny had left Harry she searched shelter at Andromeda's cottage and realised something. F/F pairing suited only for adults.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

Twenty hours after Ginny had left Harry, she stood outside a cosy looking cottage in the middle of nowhere.

With a chasers confidence and her broom in one hand, she knocked. Why exactly she chose to come here, she didn't know but her stomach fluttered while she waited. After what felt like an eternity but couldn't have been more than a minute the older witch opened the door.

"Ginny!" Andromeda Tonks gasped. She mustered her from head to toe and then raised an eyebrow. "What brings you here?" She stepped aside and Ginny gingerly walked into the kitchen.

She took a deep breath and faced the brunette. "I broke up with Harry."

The older witch's mouth fell open but she didn't speak. She quickly prepared two cups of coffee and placed them on the table, shoving one in Ginny's direction.

Ginny huffed. "I'm not surprised he never told you about our struggles." She took a gulp of coffee, then faced the other witch again. "Please, don't ask why I'm here. It just felt right."

A warm smile spread on Andromeda's sharp features. "You're always welcome here."

She placed her hand on Ginny's and asked, "Would you like to talk about it? I may not know much about breaking up relationships but I did gain some wisdom over the years." Her voice sounded playful and she pierced Ginny with her soft, brown eyes.

"I won't badmouth him. But, Andy, I'm really relieved it's over. We've been dragging it out for months."

She sighed. It felt good to share. Deep down, she still harboured feelings for him but they both yearned for different things.

"Me not wanting kids gave our marriage the final blow," Ginny admitted. "I feel bad that he wasted his best years with me."

Andromeda cleared her voice. "Hasn't he also wasted yours? I know he hated when you travelled with the Harpies and you cut back on that." She gave her a loving smile and patted her hand. "Maybe some things aren't meant to last." Her voice was soft, comforting.

The redhead swallowed when tears welled up."This divorce will be one hell of a shitstorm," Ginny said brokenly.

Andromeda clasped at her hand. "Oh, it will be. But you're safe here." She held her gaze longer than necessary and licked her lips.

Ginny flushed lightly and after a moment of silence, Andromeda averted her eyes.

"Anyway, why don't you hop into the shower. Do you have clothes with you?" she asked.

Ginny shook her head.

"I put some of my clothes out for you,then," Andromeda said and shooed the younger woman towards the bathroom. She came to a halt in front of a wooden door. "You can sleep here, I'll put the clothes on your new bed." With that she turned and disappeared into what must've been her own bedroom.

Ginny stepped into the bathroom and removed her sticky clothes. She groaned at the strain in her neck and sighed when the hot water hit her skin. Soothed by the warm rush of the water, she let the tears flow freely.

She hated that she missed him and wondered why they drifted apart so quickly. She frowned, deep down she knew. She hadn't had time to explore her sexuality and she longed to be touched by a woman. In this marriage, she had felt chained. A sob escaped. Shouldn't she be happy now? Free from him? She shook her head and let the water pour down on her head.

After a while, she stepped out of the cubicle and wrapped herself into a dark blue towel that smelt so much like Andromeda, her stomach jolted. "Dammit," she whined. A few more tears leaked out before she was able to cast a drying charm on her long, red mane.

When she entered her new bedroom, Andromeda was just putting down clothes. She gave her a warm smile. "Transfigure anything that doesn't fit. I'll leave you to it."

The variety clothes on the bed surprised Ginny. She had never pictured Andromeda wearing tight blue jeans or flimsy thongs. The thought of the brunette witch in such underwear unravelled her for a moment and she had to catch her breath. She brushed her fingers along the silky see through bra and transfigured it a big bigger before she put it on. After resting for a few minutes, she returned downstairs.

When Ginny entered the kitchen, Andromeda was cooking dinner. Whatever she was cooking smelled divine and a smile spread on her lips when she spotted the two bottles of wine on the table. With a flick of Andromeda's wand, the table set itself and Ginny sat down.

"You own beautiful clothes, Andy," Ginny said. A wicked grin spread on her lips and in a silky voice she added, "Especially the underwear."

Andromeda's cheeks reddened. "Oh, I uhm…" She trailed off and focussed on the food again.

Ginny chuckled. They dug into their meals.

They emptied the first bottle of rosé quickly and settled into the living room for the second.

"I'm glad Teddy is at Hogwarts right now. Otherwise, we'd have to fear Harry busting in here," Andromeda spoke with a slight slur.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't thought about that. "Can we set up wards to keep him out?" There was a hint of amusement in her voice and when she saw Andromeda's amused expression, she burst out laughing and accidentally spilled wine all over her chest.

Andromeda tsked and cast a cleaning as well as a drying spell. The stain, though, stayed. "Mmh, you've ruined my blouse." Her voice was stern but her gleaming eyes gave her away. After holding her gaze for a moment, she burst out laughing.

They relaxed back into the cushions and emptied the second bottle. Feeling sufficiently drunk herself, she wasn't surprised when Andromeda excused herself to go to bed. Ginny followed her.

The older witch missed a step and landed on her knees on the stairs. "I'm too bloody old for this."

Ginny helped her back on her feet.

It didn't take them long to empty this one and Andromeda excused herself to go to bed. Ginny followed her.

"Thank you," the older witch slurred and pulled her into a tight hug. Her proximity and lovely scent made Ginny dizzy for a second. After enjoying the hug a little longer, she put the beautiful witch to bed before going to her bedroom.

She slumped down on the bed and rested her hands in her face. All of the sudden, she was very aware why she had come here. The ache between her thighs increased and she quickly stilled it with a few brushes through her wetness.

Early the next morning, Ginny woke up disoriented and with a headache.

"Merlin," she whispered. "What have I done?" The tears fell rapidly from her eyes and she couldn't hold back the sobs. A knock on the door disturbed her solitude.

"Come in," she managed in a tears strained voice.

Concern was etched across Andromeda's face and she sat down and pulled her into an embrace. Soothingly, she ran her fingers through soft red hair. "It'll hurt a lot less soon, love."

Ginny nodded and sniffled and then looked up at the older witch.

Her features were stunning, high, noble cheekbones, soft, full lips and a jawline you could cut yourself on. A few years ago Ginny always spotted Bellatrix in her face but now, not a trace was left. This was Andromeda through and through. Wrinkles from laughing and crying gently adorned her face without tarnishing her beauty. Inquisitive, wide eyes searched her gaze and Ginny gasped when she felt Andromeda's finger under her chin.

"What are you thinking, love?" The older witch asked softly.

Ginny blushed and cleared her throat. "I thought about how beautiful you are." Her voice sounded bolder than she felt.

Andromeda smiled. "Likewise," she said as she trailed her fingertip along Ginny's jaw.

Ginny desperately wanted to close the distance between them. Instead, she schooled her feelings and got up from the bed. "I can't do this to Harry," she whispered. "You're like a mum to him."

"Ouch!" Andromeda said and put her hand on her heart.

Ginny laughed but turned serious again when Andromeda got up to leave. She walked up to her and held her by her wrists.

"I've never seen a woman more beautiful than you. Age suits you damn well and Andy, I have a feeling you know that."

Andromeda flushed and rolled her eyes. The tip of her tongue darted out of her mouth to wet her lips and she swallowed hard. "One day I want you to see all of me," she said. Her voice was sultry and her eyes full of desire. Tentatively, she approached Ginny and put her hands on her shoulders. "I understand if you can't do that yet. Just don't forget about me, when you're ready." She winked at the younger witch and disappeared into the bathroom.

Ginny stumbled back into her bedroom and shut the door with a bang. Her heart raced and every nerve ending was on fire. The lust in her eyes, the tone of her voice. Her eyes fluttered shut as her sex clenched. She needed to have her. Now. She shoved every lingering thought of Harry away and listened to her body.

She stood and walked towards the bathroom door. Water was running inside and for a moment she hesitated and took a breath. She swallowed and knocked.

The door opened for her and she stepped into the steam-filled room.

"Fuck Harry. I want to see all of you."

"Join me," Andromeda said.

Ginny's breath hitched. She stripped down to her underwear and stepped into the cubicle.

The moment she closed the frosted glass door behind herself, Andromeda's lips crashed down on hers. Ginny gasped and closed her eyes. They kissed until both were breathless. To savour the moment, Ginny kept her eyes closed.

"Look at me!" Andromeda's voice was stern and Ginny shivered.

A breathy moan escaped Ginny's lips. "Fuck, you're a masterpiece!" Every inch of her body was gorgeous and Ginny had a hard time breathing.

Andromeda's fingers skated of the redhead's body until they found the clasp of her bra. She opened it in a swift motion and let it drop to the floor.

"I need you," Andromeda whispered breathlessly before sucking an erect nipple into her mouth.

The younger witch gasped and she reached out to touch Andromeda. Warily, almost afraid, Ginny brushed her fingers over Andromeda's wet, taut nipples.

Andromeda reached for hands and pressed them firmly against her breasts. She meant her eyes. "You've never had sex with a woman before," she said.

Ginny's cheeks flushed and she looked down at the floor.

"Never feel ashamed, love," Andromeda said and kissed her forehead. "Let us take this slow. Wait on my bed, I'm done in a moment." She ended with a gentle smile.

Ginny nodded, slipped out of the bathroom, undressed and lay onto the soft, teal-coloured covers of Andromeda's bed.

Moments later, Andromeda entered. She stood in the doorway a moment and let her eyes roam over Ginny's body. She licked her lips and walked up and straddled her. She leant down and trailed her tongue along Ginny's throat.

The proximity of her sex made Ginny's breath hitch. Desire pooled between her legs and she had the urge to move her hips. Warm fingers ran along the side of her breasts and reached up to flick hardened nipples.

"Please," Ginny whispered. Andromeda sucked her nipples and carefully trailed one finger up and down smooth thighs'. Ginny moaned when her thumb rolled over her slit and moments later pushed between her folds. The older witch trailed slow circles around her swollen nub.

"Touch me," Andromeda said, her eyes fluttering shut.

Ginny was unsure where to start.

Andromeda smiled, climbed off her lap and lay down on the bed. "You know what feels good, just do that."

Andromeda sat up to kiss her on the lips when Ginny's fingertips finally found Andromeda's damp sex.

"Yes, yes do that!" The older woman cried when Ginny gently thrust two fingers inside her core.

Ginny's head swam with desire. Andromeda's soft cries and the wetness between her folds was an intoxicating mix. She had to taste her. She removed her hand from her lover's sex and brought her hand to her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut at the taste of her lust. Her knees gave in and she sat down on Andromeda's thigh.

The older witch gasped and pushed her hand between Ginny's legs. Ginny rocked her hips against her lover.

With ease, Andromeda slipped two fingers into her centre and pumped them in and out of her core. "Come for me," she whispered just as Ginny felt her orgasm build. The wave of her climax crashed over her and she cried out in pleasure. She sat down on Andromeda's thigh and the older woman sat up to hug her. They kissed passionately and Ginny buried her hands in Andromeda's locks.

After the rush of her climax had ceased, she began to touch Andromeda again, evoking the most beautiful moans of pleasure from her. It didn't take her long to push her over the edge and she enjoyed the feeling of Andromeda's sex clenching around her fingers.

"Salazar," the older witch sighed as she collapsed down onto her back again.

"Can we do that again?" Ginny asked smiling. She leant down and kissed her firmly.

"Mh-hmm," Andromeda moaned against her lips.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _I hope you liked it. Reviews are very welcome._


End file.
